Unmanned vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. An unmanned vehicle may be capable of navigating autonomously or semi-autonomously within an environment. In some instances, an unmanned vehicle may include various sensing devices for determining the current spatial disposition of the unmanned vehicle relative to the surrounding environment, such as an inertial measurement unit (IMU).
The performance of such sensing devices, however, may not be optimal in some instances. For example, IMUs and other inertial sensing devices may be susceptible to noise or measurement drift caused by vehicle vibrations. Existing strategies for vibration reduction and/or vibration isolation for IMUs and other inertial sensing devices, however, may have negative effects on the sensitivity, accuracy, and response time of these devices.